


Long Distance Call

by YlvaUllsdotter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, NSFW GIF, Phone Sex, Porn, Smut, There is no plot, gif, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13946763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: Dean is on a hunt by himself and is feeling stressed and frustrated. He calls you. Stress-relief comes in many forms.





	Long Distance Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @sammys-smutty-writer's GIF + Prompt challenge on Tumblr. I sent the gif (that I used in the story) and I got back the prompt: Dean x reader - Dean is out on a hunt and has phone sex with the reader for some much-needed stress relief. So there is really no plot at all, just 1700 words of smut. I apologize for nothing.

“Dammit all to hell!”

Dean’s gravelly voice filled the silent motel room like an explosion, quickly followed by the sharp sound when he slammed the laptop shut. He flinched at the sound but was too aggravated to care for long about whether it was broken. Shoving the chair backward violently enough that it tipped over, he paced the room, hands raking through his short hair,  mussing it even worse than it already was after his long hours of fruitless research. The case was supposed to be a simple salt and burn, which was why he had gone alone, not having the patience to wait for Sam to get back from his trip to Sioux Falls. Y/N, of course, was out of the question to bring for backup with her sprained knee.

As his thoughts came around to Y/N his eyes glazed over slightly and his breathing started to calm down without him even noticing at first. Without thinking about it, he had his phone in his hands and his thumb was hovering over her name in his contacts. His lips curled up into a small smile as he pressed to call, putting it on speaker and scooting onto the bed. 

“Dean? What’s wrong?” She sounded worried, and his smile widened. She always worried about him, and he found it endearing. He returned the feeling, of course, it was his job to keep her safe.

“Nothing’s wrong, sweetheart. Just needed to hear your voice”, Dean replied, certain she could hear the smile in his voice. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Dean.” He could certainly hear the smile in her voice, and the huffed laugh. 

“Whatcha doin’?” He asked, genuinely curious.

“Nothing much, just sitting here on our bed, watching Netflix and pigging out on pizza.” He could hear the soft sound of the pizza box sliding on top of the bed covers. “What about you? How’s the case going?”

“Ugh, I don’t want to talk about that. I just spent”, he paused to check his watch and groaned, “five freakin’ hours staring at the computer screen. My eyes literally hurt”, he complained, not even embarrassed about the slight whine that crept into his voice. “I’d much rather talk about what you’re wearing right now”, he went on, his eyes sparkling with the new idea that just popped into his head.

“You’re a pervert, Dean Winchester”, she laughed on the other end, making him grin like an idiot. He loved her laugh. “I’m wearing one of your Zeppelin t-shirts and a pair of your boxers.” Her tone had shifted to playful and he was silently thankful that she was such an awesome lady. 

“You love me for it, Y/N”, he retorted in the same tone. “Why are you wearing my clothes?” He teased. “Not that I’m objecting, it’s hot as hell seeing you in my clothes.” He clarified.

“Because they’re comfy and the shirt still smells like you”, she replied, the playful tone mixed with longing. 

“You really did miss me”, he teased. “I wish I had something here that smelled like you. Although I’d probably be too distracted by your scent to get anything productive done.” He chuckled, and she joined him.

“Really? And why is that?” She was baiting him now.

“Oh, y’know”, he paused for effect, “...reasons.”

“C’mon, Dean, tell me.” She put just enough command into her tone that he felt unable to hold back.

“Because the scent of you always makes me horny, baby. Hell, just hearing your voice on the phone has me twitching in my shorts already”, he confessed.

“Mmm, really?” She sounded pleased, which made him feel a wave of warmth through his chest. “Are you touching yourself?”

“No, I didn’t wanna be rude”, he teased, although his free hand was stroking his thigh dangerously close to his slowly growing erection.

“What if I want you to?” From the muffled shuffling sounds he thought she was taking her clothes off, and that realization made his cock twitch, forcing him to adjust himself. His jeans were starting to feel very confining.

“I can never deny you anything, Y/N, you know that”, he replied, his tone still teasing, but with a certain breathiness.

“Go ahead, Dean, touch yourself. Imagine it’s my hand, slowly stroking you through your jeans”, she coaxed him, her own voice taking on a breathy quality as well. 

Dean closed his eyes and moved his hand over the almost fully hard length, still covered by two layers of fabric. He imagined it was her smaller hand and the thought along with the friction drew a breathy moan from his throat.

“Y/N...I love it when you touch me, just like that”, he rumbled, his voice even lower than normal, affected by his desire for her.

“I know, Dean. I love to touch you, draw all those sinful sounds from your luscious lips.” There was a definite quality to her voice now, as if she was breathing heavier. 

“Are...are you...touching yourself, Y/N?” He inquired, his hand still slowly moving along his own length, occasionally squeezing slightly, just like she would do.

“What do you think, Dean? Of course.” She huffed a laugh. “A girl has needs. Would you like me to tell you what I’m doing to myself, Dean? Or would you rather I tell you what I would do to you?” Again, there was the slightest hint of command in her voice, giving Dean goosebumps. He loved it when she took control.

“Uhh…”, he hedged, his brain not completely connected at the moment. “I...uh…”, he trailed off in another moan.

“How about I just tell you what to do, Dean? Would you like that?” Her tone had definitely shifted toward the command spectrum, and Dean found himself licking his lips, his mouth dry.

“Yes”, he moaned, his fingers almost wrapped completely around his shaft, squeezing. “Tell me, please”, he managed, his voice husky with desire. Desire that only spiked when she responded with a breathy chuckle.

“All right, Dean. Get out of those clothes first. If I know you, you’re still fully dressed in all your dozen layers.” She was not wrong. He left the phone on the spare pillow and almost tore his clothes off, growling in frustration when buttons or fabric caught and would not cooperate. Finally, he was back on the bed, his back propped against the headboard.

“Ok Y/N, I’m ready.” His tone had regained some of the teasing playfulness.

“Good boy. So quick.” Her words of praise went straight to his cock, making it twitch where it lay hard and heavy against his skin. His stomach muscles tensed, and he let out a sigh of pleasure. “Scoot down and lie on your back, so you can leave the phone next to you. You’ll want both hands free for this.” He could hear the grin in her voice and a small shiver ran up his spine as he followed her instruction. She must have heard him settle because she went on before he had time to say anything. “Now, wrap your hand around your cock...and stroke it...slowly. Like I would do.” He let out a small grunt at hearing her talk like that. “That’s right, slow and steady.” She paused, and he turned his face toward the phone so the microphone would pick up his every sound. Also so he would be better able to hear her because it was audibly obvious that she too was having a good time.

“Bring your other hand up and play with your nipples. You know what I like to do to them, don’t you? Roll it around between my fingers, and pinch just hard enough to draw that sound from you…” She paused while he followed her instructions and even though he tried to hold it back, the moan slipped from his parted lips. He was rewarded with a small moan from her though, making his cock twitch in his hand. “Yess, that’s the one. You make the most delicious sounds, Dean. I’m so close already, just listening to you. Go on, stroke your cock for me, Dean. I’ve got two fingers in my cunt, and I’m so wet for you, Dean. All for you. What I wouldn’t give right now to feel your cock thrusting into me.”

Her words spurred him on, but it was her moans and whimpers, her breathy panting voice, and the sounds of her fingers doing to her pussy what he wished he was doing, that drove him crazy. His hand fisted his cock, stroking faster, chasing his release. He could already feel the familiar tingling along his spine, his balls tightening.

“Y/N...I’m close...so close...need you…” He panted, eyes closed and head thrown back as he rapidly approached the edge.

“Yes, Dean, yes, come for me, baby, I’m right there with you.” Her words ended with a moan that was almost pornographic. It drew a deep groan from him and pushed him that much closer to the edge. Just a few more strokes, a couple more, almost there…

With a cry of her name, Dean reached his climax, hot ropes of cum shooting over his stomach, dribbling down to make his fingers slick. While he rode out his orgasm, he heard her over the phone, her moans and cries prolonging his own pleasure.

“God, yes, Dean!” She cried out his name and then she went silent, only the sound of her rapid panting breaths coming over the line, and he could see it in his mind, her body tense and trembling with her release, her head thrown back and lips parted in a silent moan while she rode the wave of pleasure.

For a minute, the only sounds in the room were the panting breaths of the two of them as they recovered from their respective orgasms. He was the first to speak.

“Damn, Y/N, that was amazing. How did I get so lucky to get a perfect lady like you?”

“I have low standards”, she huffed, teasing him. 

“Yeah yeah, you love me.” He chuckled.

“I do. I do love you, Dean. So much.” Her voice was suddenly soft and warm and Dean was sure he had the biggest dumbest grin on his face.

“I love you too, you know.”

“I know.”


End file.
